Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
In Long-Term Evolution (LTE), the TBS is determined based on the physical resource block (PRB) allocation and the TBS index by using a look-up table. This may be workable when the number of parameters for deriving a TBS is not very large. However, it may be more complex and cumbersome to define a TBS table in New Radio (NR) or a newly developed communication system.
In NR, it is more complicated to determine the TBS because of the wide range of supported transmission durations, the wide bandwidth supported in NR, the large number of possible PRBs, the very dynamic available symbol per slot, or the very dynamic reference signal overheads. Accordingly, the TBS design in NR should be more comprehensive and may need to be re-designed. Therefore, it is needed to provide proper TBS determination schemes for NR.